


K-ON! - My Senpai Can't Be This Cute!

by Spywi



Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, K-ON! - Freeform, k on, k on!, k on!!, k-on, k-on!!, keion, keionbu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a random idea that popped into my head, so I thought "why not? Challenge!"</p>
<p>Some parts in the beginning are in Japanese-ish, so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Senpai Can't Be This Cute! - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the messiness and randomness. But it's supposed to be a random fanfic.

"I'm so borrred…" whined a brown-haired girl, who was slumped over a desk. It was a gloomy sort of afternoon in the light music club room. Most of the members were sitting around the room, with the exception of Mugi-chan, who was nowhere to be found.

"Ano…where exactly is Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked Mio, who was on the floor re-stringing her bass.

"She said she had some things to do, so she'd be late to the club meeting."

"Awww, but what about our snacks?" came Yui's voice, muffled by the fact that her face was against the desk.

"Well, it's not like we'd be able to practice much without our keyboardist…." said Ritsu, who was lying on the couch twirling her drunmsticks. "Wanna play a game or something?"

"But we can't do anything because of the weather outside" said Yui.

"What does the weather have to do with playing a game?" commented Azusa.

"Everything!" said Yui. "You see, if the weather outside is bad, it's bad luck to play games at school unless you have cake first! Then the jinx goes away and the rain stops"

Everyone sat up and stared at Yui, whose logic made no sense whatsoever.

"Umm…why're you all staring at me?"

At that moment, Mugi walked into the room.

"Minna, I have cake…" she trailed off, noticing that everyone was staring at Yui.

"Cake!" screamed Yui, who immediately jumped up.

Ignoring Yui, Mio asked

"Where've you been Mugi? You were gone quite a while."

"Oh, I had a friend order a cake from America for me, and it just arrived today so I called my driver to bring it to school. There was traffic on the road so he had to fly our family helicopter here instead." said Mugi, as if this was completely normal.

"M-Mugi…" said Mio in disbelief.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me…" agreed Ritsu.

"Wow senpai!" said Azusa, still not used to Mugi's family status.

"Mmhm. Well, the cake here is…" said Mugi, suddenly noticing that her hands were empty. Across the room, the cake was sitting on the desks, waiting to be opened, while Yui loomed over the box, drooling. Apparently Yui had magically dashed across the room, grabbed the cake out of Mugi's hand, then raced back and set it on the table within milliseconds, all without any of them noticing.

"Haha…that's our Yui-chan alright…" said Ritsu weakly.

"H-How did she even do that?" said Mio, slightly scared.

Azusa sighed. Typical senpai, makes no sense half the time, then turns into a cake maniac the rest of the time.

Mugi took out the cake cutter and served slices to everyone.

"Please wait till I've poured the tea, alright everyone?"

She turned to pour some tea, but when she turned around, she saw that everyone else except Azusa had already started eating. Yui was already stuffing the last of her slice into her mouth, with Ritsu close to finishing as well. Mio had taken a couple of bites of her cake, while Azusa, who was busy feeding Ton-chan, had not eaten her slice yet.

"Oh dear…" said Mugi.

"Something wrong senpai?" Azusa asked.

"My friend gave me specific instructions with this cake. She said to drink a certain brand of tea before or while consuming any of the cake, or else…"

"Or else what?" said Ritsu.

Mugi was about to answer, when a sudden cry echoed through the room. This wasn't the cry of a teenage girl…this was…

"Yui senpai!" cried Azusa.

Where Yui had been sitting now sat a cubby baby with brown hair wearing an oversized school uniform. Her golden hairpins had fallen to the table, and her face was a mess of frosting.

Ritsu immediately stood up, her chair falling over with a crash.

"What the heck?! Yui, is that you?!"

No response, and then baby-Yui started giggling like crazy.

"M-Mugi-senpai, what's going on?!" yelled Azusa. Mugi however, had a defeated look about her face.

"I'm sorry, Azusa, but it looks like you'll have to take care of things for a little while…"

"Senpai…?"

With sudden puffs of smoke, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio disappeared into clouds of smoke. When it cleared, three new babies joined the grinning baby-Yui.

"Babies?! W-W-What's going on?!"

Azusa, being the only one left, had no clue what to do from here. Mugi and Ritsu started curiously crawling around the floor, while Mio timidly clung to a chair leg. Yui had climbed up onto the table and was seconds away from stuffing a giant cookie into her mouth before Azusa snatched it out of her hands.

"Senpai…I mean, wait…what exactly do I call you…? No, c'mon, get down".

She placed Yui on the floor before a thunderous crash and wails echoed from the opposite corner of the room. Baby Ritsu had crawled into one of the cymbal stands, knocking it over and making a loud noise, which scared her. At the same time, Baby Mio had gotten spooked by the noise and joined in on the crying, which only made matters worse.

Baby Mugi on the other hand was calm and quietly started following Baby Yui, who was mindlessly crawling in circles babbling all the while.

Having been the only one to not eat any cake, Azusa immediately suspected that something was wrong with the cake. She shifted Mio, whom she was carrying and trying to calm her down, into one of her arms and then pulled the open cake box toward her. On one of the sides was printed "Price: $900 US Dollars. Warning: Only consume cake with the provided pack of tea. Consuming cake with the provided tea brings the flavor to its utmost potential, making it extremely tasty. Failure to consume them together results in side effects, which may or may not include headache, dizziness, vomit, hallucinations, and the occasional turning into a baby. Thank you for purchasing…

"WELL IF IT HAS THAT MANY SIDE EFFECTS WHY SELL IT?!" yelled Azusa, who threw the box against the wall. Mio started crying again, so Azusa had to set her down on the blanket she had placed in the middle of the club room.

Azusa thought: *its understandable that Mio-, Ritsu-, and Yui-senpais had turned into babies because they ate the cake, but Mugi-senpai hasn't had any cake, so there's no reason why…*

Her thoughts trailed out as she noticed a plate and a little bit of cake placed near the cupboard where Mugi kept the utensils.

*She was sneaking a bite again, wasn't she!* she realized.

Yui crawled up to Azusa and started pulling on her pigtails.

"Ouch, senpai…I mean Yui, stop pulling…"

Yui, as if she understood, let go and crawled towards Mio, and then Mugi crawled into Azusa's lap and snuggled there, her hair spreading out messily against Azusa's leg.

Azusa sighed as she looked around her. It finally sunk in: somehow, her senpais had been turned into babies.

"How in the world do I get my senpais back?"


	2. My Senpai Can't Be This Cute! - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby K-On! Fanfic part 2

"Waaaahhhhhh!"

A loud cry resounded through the club room, making Azusa's ears hurt.

"No, senpai, don't cry…er…um…. Oh no, what do I do?!"

Throughout the room, babies were either sitting or roaming about. Blonde baby Mugi was curiously sitting in front of the tea cupboard, as if watching the cups will make them change in some way. Baby Ritsu was patting the head of Baby Mio, who was timidly exploring her surroundings.

"Oh…babies, come here please… er…"

"Waaaah!"

The twin-tail haired girl anxiously bobbed up and down with a crying Baby Yui in her arms, trying to get her to stop crying. It felt weird, to be holding her precious senpai in her arms this way, but with the sun slowly setting in the sky, Azusa had to figure out how to change her senpais back to high schoolers. She had read the cake box over and over, and all she could find out was that the cake contained an experimental flavor that had some interesting side effects, and was a part of an American research branch that was owned by Mugi's extended family.

Yui continued to cry in Azusa's arms, and just as Azusa started to wonder what would happen next, the door flew open, revealing Ms. Yamanaka covering her ears.

"Hey, I get assigned to clean up the office after the rest of the staff goes home, and I have to deal with whining babies?!" she shouted.

Suddenly, all the babies became silent all at once, staring at Sawa-chan. Yui had tears and shot still over her face, and Mio was shaking slightly, having been scared by Sawa-chan's yell.

"Huh? Wait, Azusa, since when did you have babies? And where are the rest of the girls?"

"Aaah…"

Baby Ritsu had crawled over to Sawa-chan's side and was looking up at her curiously. Sawa-chan stared down at Ritsu intently.

"Wait a minute…this couldn't be…"

"Umm…Sensei, this is…"

"I knew it! You've been having illegitimate children behind our backs, Azusa! This is the road of rock that even I wouldn't have travelled down! Passion… the energy! Heavy Metal concerts and mosh pits!"

"W-Wait…a road like that even exists?! More to the point…look down…"

"Hm?" Sawa-chan stopped her rant and looked back down at Ritsu, who crawled over to her bag in the corner and started chewing on one of the drum sticks that was sticking out of the open zipper.

"R-R-Ricchan?!" Sawa-chan exclaimed, looking at the baby. She turned her head to the rest of the room.

"Mugi…Mio, and the one you're holding…Yui?!"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well what the heck happened to them? It's not like they just turned into babies out of nowhere!"

"No, they just took a bite of cake and then they turned into babies…Sensei?"

Having looked up, she noticed that Sawa-chan wasn't in front of her anymore. At the mention of the work "cake," she immediately snapped into Tea-Time mode and went for the cake.

"Sensei, no!"

Too late, Sawa-chan took a bite of the cake, then immediately took a drink from Mugi's teacup, which was still sitting on the table.

"Aaaah….teatime anytime is the best time, every time! Ahahahahaha!"

"Sensei…they took a bite of that cake and then turned into babies…" said Azusa hesitantly.

"Hm? But this was the best cake I've ever tasted, why in the world would it turn you into a baby?"

"Now's not the time to be commenting on the cake's flavor, Sensei…this is bad, any minute now you might turn into a baby!"

A full minute passed, and then two, and then five…

Yui, who had finished crying, was fast asleep in Azusa's arms. Mugi, Mio and Ritsu had crawled over the blanked spread out on the floor and started napping as well. Sawa-chan looked at her watch, and then yawned.

"Well, this isn't helping us change the girls back to normal, but it seems that nothing is happening to me. Good day to you, Azu-nyan" said Sawa-chan, calling her by Yui's pet name for her. The teacher stepped quietly around the sleeping babies and exited the club room.

"Huh…?" What just happened? Or rather…what just didn't happen…?" wondered Azusa.

Her eyes fell on Mugi's empty cup, which Sawa-chan had drained only minutes before.

"Tea!" she said out loud, accidentally waking Baby Yui. Yui sat up in Azusa's arms , smiled widely, then started giggling while pulling on Azusa's hair.

"Ow, haha cut it out senpai. I think I might be able to change you guys back." Wait right here."

Azusa made a makeshift enclosure with the girls' schoolbags and instrument bags, and then went over to the sink to fill the teapot.

"Tea…Mugi-senpai was making tea in the moment when everyone was given a slice of cake. She snuck a bite and was about to take a sip of tea immediately, but got distracted when everyone else ate their cake … thus none of them drank this tea and they got changed into babies."

Azusa used up the entire packet of tea that came with the cake, and pretty soon the calming aroma of warm tea filled the club room.

Ritsu, attracted by the smell of tea, woke up and clumsily climbed over Mio and Mugi to find the source of the smell. She crawled through a gap in the bag circle and started babbling to Azusa.

"Now now, Senpai. wait right here, it's almost done."

By then, Mugi and Mio had crawled over to the table as well, though Mio looked a little miserable because Ritsu had crawled over her face earlier.

Soon, Azusa had four teacups filled with warm tea, as she had no bottles to use. She made sure the tea was warm and not hot, because she didn't want to burn the babies. She held Yui in her arms and slowly tipped the tea into her mouth. Tea poured down Yui's face, and her face shone with delight.

"Haha, yummy, isn't it?"

"Aaaa…..ababba, heee" babbled Yui.

Azusa repeated this for the rest of the girls, then sat back and watched for signs of change.

At first, nothing, and then suddenly the babies all started smoking at the skin. They all looked at each other and smiled, and then they disappeared into a cloud of steam.

Once the steam cleared, the four upperclassmen girls were standing there, back to their original age.

"Ahhhhh, that was so much fun!" exclaimed Yui, stretching her arms.

"No, it wasn't…that was the scariest thing that happened to me yet…" said Mio, looking a little worse for wear.

"C'mon guys, you gotta admit, that was pretty interesting." said Ritsu.

Yui finally noticed Azusa, who was standing there dumbfounded.

"Hm? Azunyan? What's with the face?"

"W-When you guys turned into babies, I basically wrapped you guys in your shirts because your clothes wouldn't fit anymore…and now…" stammered Azusa, who had gone bright red in the face.

"Hm?" said all the older girls at once. They all looked down.

"WAAAAAAAAGH!"screamed Mio.

Since they had gone back to normal, they hadn't noticed that they weren't wearing any clothes, since the clothes didn't shrink with them.

"YAAAAAAAA!" screamed Mio, who grabbed the blanked from the floor and raced to the closet, slamming the door loudly behind her with a bang.

"M-Mio…" said Ritsu…

*BAM*

Another loud bang echoed through the club room. Azusa had fainted at the sight of her senpais, and had fallen to the floor, her eyes spinning.

"Azunyan? AZUNYAAAAAAANN!"

Mugi chuckled to herself. This has been quite the adventure!


End file.
